This invention relates to a jig for mass production assembly of sandwiches of the usual type having two or more slices of bread and a filling. One main problem with rapid production of sandwiches is in control of the filling, particularly leafy fillings such as lettuce. Lettuce if shredded and handled rapidly is very difficult to control and hold in the sandwich during assembly of the sandwich, slicing it into halves and moving it to a wrapping or container. Lettuce and other fillings fall to the floor and are wasted in great quantities.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a jig which confines the bread and filling of a sandwich during assembly, slicing in half and removal to a container.